Sasha
So Sasha was the first Creepypasta I came up with. I made her personality as close to mine as possible, so that she could resemble me more as I wish to have a creepypasta that I can see myself in. Gender: Female Height: 5'0 Weight: 108lbs Appearance: Dark brown hair that went blonde as it went down ans also got wavy as it went down. It goes about 3 inches below her breasts, hazel eyes, pale skin, 2 inch stitches on each side of her mouth, light gray unzipped hoodie with dark gray trimmings, going a little past her hips and hands, dark gray gloves that showed her fingers, black leggings, black and dark gray high converses, and a mash with stitches for a a mouth curving up into a smile to the top of the cheeks and black circles for eyes. Weapon: 2 big kitchen knives. Catch phrase: Dinners ready CP Best friend: Jessica CP Lover: Heartless CP Enemy: Clockwork Backstory: She came from a wealthy family, but her parents treated her like garbage. They would beat her, force her to eat glass, never paid for her asthma treatments, and other horrible stuff like that. But, she had a big sister that was always there for her, and her name was Caitlin. She had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, light tanned skin, and she was very sweet towards Sasha. Sasha also had a best friend, and her name was Jessica. But she always called her Jessie. One day it was her 9th birthday, as they were walking through town they realized they left her cat, Cathy, and Caitlin went to go get her. She was gone for about an hour so they went back to their mansion, but when they went inside they had saw that the father purposely shot Caitlin in the head as she walked in, thinking that she was an intruder. But Cathy was still alive, at least. 6 years later Sasha had a little brother named Gabriel, but he had Autism disorder, Anxiety, and Brain cancer. She was always bullied at school, being beaten, called names, all that horrible stuff. Gabriel was rushed to the hospital as Jess and Sasha were at school, and after school they went to the hospital and he died, but the father didn't seem to care. She had enough of it. He asked her to cook him dinner and and she made chicken legs for him, but she had another thing in mind. She grabbed a large kitchen knife and Jess cut the power off, allowing her to not be seen as she came up behind him and covered his mouth as she pinned him against the wall. She cut his stomach open 2 times, enjoying how the tasty blood came out and sometimes some intestines poked out, but she made sure he stayed alive. She went to his ear and said, Dinners ready..... and then sliced his neck open, satisfactory washing over her as she watched her pathetic dad die. she ripped his stomach and neck open more, sometimes putting her hand in the blood and licking it, enjoying how it tastes. Then her and Jess went into the woods for awhile and running because they heard police sirens, and they found Cathy out, hungry and alone. Then after a few minutes a tall figure with no face came up, and they blacked out. Personality: Dirty minded, witty, bossy, violent, always beating BEN up, likes video games, loves kids and animals, hates dresses, likes movies, loves music, stubborn, always there for friends/always has their backs. Full name: Sashaya Maye Evans Way of killing: Ripping open the stomach, chest, and neck and ripping all intestines out and throwing them in random directions. Favorite color: Gray Hobbies: Drawing, making clothes, doing hair, playing video games and singing. Passions: Drawing, Making clothes. Disorders: Asthma, anxiety, schizophrenia disorder/bipolar and depression. Music taste: Pop, rap, rock and metal. Friends: Toby, Jeff, Jane, Sally, EJ, LJ, Hoodie, Masky, Jess, Max, Sky, BEN, Lucinda and Smile. Anyways, that's Sasha. Hope ya'll like her! I really worked hard on planning out her backstory, but the one I wrote here, of course, isn't the whole thing. I wrote the actual backstory on Creepypasta.org but it hasn't been published yet so I'm waiting for that.